Qrow vs Robin
Qrow vs Robin is Peep4Life's eightieth DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 5! RWBY vs Fire Emblem! Swordsmen named after birds meet in a match of aura against magic. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight A lone crow sat upon the tree branches, observing the village. It paced across the branch and followed a particularly fascinating man- almost reminded him of Ozpin. But there was an energy about him... "Ruby!" his mind yelled, urging him into action. Robin's task seemed simple enough- capture the young Ruby Rose before she could make the next village. No harm was to come to her, but she had to be stopped from reaching her objective... or else. He didn't like the thought of taking a teenager, but he had his mission- and he'd followed them. Or, he'd try to, if this damned crow hadn't flown in the way. The bird then transformed before Robin's eyes- it was a person instead. Before him stood Qrow Branwen, brandishing his sword. "Sorry pal. But if you're after Ruby, you've got to go through me..." Here we go! Keeping his Levin Sword close to his chest, Robin backed up- parrying the overly aggressive Qrow. After sidestepping one of the reckless strikes, Robin went to connect with Qrow's back, but the huntsman pulled his sword back over his shoulder for a block. Qrow then jumped into the air, twirling as he slammed his sword down at Robin again. Again, Robin dodged but this time followed up with a different move. "Thunder!" he announced, shocking Qrow with a minor blast of electricity. The huntsman leaped back and reevaluated Robin, before opening fire with the gun function of his weapon. Back on the defensive, Robin blocked and redirected many blasts from Qrow. He took a jump back, and charged up a more powerful variation of Thunder. "Elthunder!" Robin announced, launching more electricity at Qrow. Despite being skillful, Qrow's arrogance took over and he carelessly leaped past the attack without properly assessing where Robin was moving. Qrow landed and was immediately set upon by Arcfire. The flames chipped away at Qrow's aura, but the huntsman had the smarts to move out, aiming for a decapitation with his next strike. At this point, Robin had noticed a few minor things not going his way; he took to a rooftop for leverage but some of the tiles seemed unstable. Because of this slight hesitation, Qrow closed the distance and kicked Robin's legs from under him, forcing him to tumble off the side of the building and land hard in a small fountain. Qrow grinned smugly, sensing he had the battle in hand, before leaping after Robin and clashing blades again. Qrow twirled his weapon but was unpleasantly surprised when Robin called his next move: "Nosferatu!" Magic engulfed Qrow, and the huntsman's health was sapped relentlessly by Robin's power. After a few agonising seconds, Qrow was released- falling to his knees before Robin. The wounded huntsman looked on as Robin leaped skywards: "Elwind!" he shouted, launching attacks at Qrow, who blocked the move with a twirl of his blade. He then slashed at Robin again, sending his foe hard into a nearby shack. Again, Qrow's semblance took effect, and several chunks of debris collapsed on Robin that otherwise wouldn't have. Qrow aimed the gun function of his weapon again, and walked towards Robin. "THORON!" Robin cried, blasting a lethal shot of electricity at Qrow. The huntsman barely brought his weapon up in time, but the force of Thoron was so powerful, it sent the weapon flying into a nearby inn. The sound of women screaming could be heard but Qrow turned back to Robin, who slammed him with his Levin Sword into Qrow's ribs. Now Qrow went flying through the inn window, landing with a loud thud. "Ugh... Oh. Ladies..." Qrow arrogantly greeted, before reemerging with his weapon, clashing with Robin again. "Goetia!" Robin called, pulling Qrow in with a dark magic. "Not today..." Qrow retorted, firing his weapon at the ground to propel him towards the roofs again. Robin joined him, launching Arcfire again, but Qrow leaped over the attack- and Robin. He landed and slammed at Robin with so much force that the roof beneath them couldn't sustain the force. Qrow allowed Robin to leap up, but let him crash through the building on landing. The building was now set alight, and Robin reemerged with singed clothes. Qrow slammed his weapon at Robin again, but was shocked again by Thunder. This cycle continued a few more times, Qrow attacking but being hit by Robin's counters. The battle raged on towards a fountain, Qrow being slammed through the stone structure of it. His body fizzled as his aura showed signs of depletion. Robin prepared for his coup de grace: he charged up Thoron but just before the attack was launched, Qrow hurled his weapon at the fountain. This coated Robin in water- and water meeting electricity could only end one way... Robin's body was fried by his own electrical attack. He dropped his weapon and book in agony, collapsing onto his knees. Qrow slowly walked up towards Robin, grabbing his weapon from the fountain and preparing his killing blow. "All the magic and skill in the world can't help you when luck isn't on your side..." Qrow declared, before planting his sword through Robin's heart. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Scythe Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights